


a dark world aches for a splash of the sun

by andidmarryyouharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Moon, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andidmarryyouharry/pseuds/andidmarryyouharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died everyday to let him breathe"</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dark world aches for a splash of the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arizayna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizayna/gifts).



> this story is based off of the quote "tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every day to let her breathe". I would make it longer, but I have no ideas on how to do that. Dedicated to Nelly because it was a conversation with her that inspired this. :) enjoy!

The thing is, Harry’s always loved this diner. He loves the cracks in the pleather upholstery in the booths, the way the linoleum tiles are slightly off centered near the stools at the counter, and the 50’s jukebox that sat in the corner that has never worked a day in Harry’s life. He loves the diner. But he can’t shake the feeling of loneliness that has recently entered it, filling up all of the nooks and crannies. He’s always come here every night, content to sit at a booth and read a dog-eared book until the sun rays radiate through the windows every dawn. Harry’s always fancied himself a night person, and he’s perfectly content with it. The silence of the night is always welcome, the quiet darkness the perfect atmosphere for tea and flickering lights. But Harry can’t help but wish for the company of the sun, wishes that he could have some of that brightness and warmth in his life. 

 

He curls up into his usual booth, his favorite book and a cup of tea at the ready. He settles himself down for a long night, the other customers slowly trickling out of the diner. Sometimes, the odd insomniac will creep in, joining Harry for a night of reevaluations and silent thoughts. They come and go, and if it’s a good night, some will cluster like constellations in the night sky. But more often than not, Harry is the sole person in the diner, save for Rosie, the sweet old lady who works behind the counter. She always makes it a point to save him the last macadamia cookie, and slips it into his hand when he gets his tea. 

 

Tonight Harry’s got his favorite book, one that he’s loved since he was a child. The back cover has a big rip down the middle, one that’s been patched over many times with various types of tape. Many people call tattered books “worn-down” or “used” but Harry thinks they’ve just been loved to pieces. Harry wishes he could be loved to pieces, but for now, he’ll read another chapter and drink his tea, and in the morning, he’ll leave the diner.

 

As the sun’s rays peek over the horizon, Harry slips out of his booth and into the bathroom. After this, he’ll begin the drive home, only to return at night. 

 

The door slams open whilst he’s washing his hands. He looks up to see a boy smiling at him in the mirror. The boy is cute, so of course Harry promptly splashes water all over his shirt. 

“Oops.” His cheeks immediately flame up, and he can’t believe he could be so clumsy.

The boy simply smirks, never breaking eye contact. “Hi.” 

And when Harry turns around from the mirror, the boy seems even more unreal. His skin is sun-kissed so perfectly, just so it seems the sun is almost radiating from his soul. And he’s got these eyes, sky blue and absolutely _twinkling_ , Harry feels so corny for even describing him like this, but it’s true. Harry could love him to pieces, he thinks.

 

Unfortunately, it’s time for Harry to go, so it’s a quick smile towards the boy and Harry’s tripping over his feet on the way out, and wishing he could stay for just a minute longer. 

 

And that night when Harry comes back, the rays of the sun slowly fading into darkness, the boy is slipping out the diner door, a pastry in his hand and a smile on his face. They stop and orbit for a few moments, and Harry finally gets a name for the face. _Louis_. 

 

They dance around each other for a few minutes at dawn and dusk each day, Louis illuminating the shadows of Harry’s life. 

 

Rosie asks when Harry’s going to “man up and ask that boy out” one day when she hands him his coffee. Harry doesn’t know. 

 

When Harry finally finds some courage, tucked away in the corners of his mind, he stops Louis’ gentle banter and asks if Louis could maybe stay for a little longer. Louis looks so pained, but shakes his head and ducks out of the door. It almost breaks Harry’s heart, and that night when he’s reading his book and his eyes fall upon the line “some people are meant to fall in love with each other, but not be together”, he breaks, and suddenly he’s wiping his eyes with a diner napkin and wishing he could be allowed to love Louis to pieces. 

 

The next morning, Harry slips out of the back way, and pretends to ignore the sight of Louis looking lost as he pulls out of the parking lot. 

 

But that night, as he passes Louis in the doorway, Louis grabs his jacket and pulls him away from the illumination of the lights of the diner. When Louis comments on Harry’s lack of interest in their conversation, Harry mumbles something about how Louis made it very clear _he_ wasn’t interested. Louis' voice shakes and it appears as if he's about to cry as he says “I died a little last night, you idiot. I die a little every night just passing you by. It’s impossible though, you and me. We can cherish the few minutes we have together, but we can never truly exist simultaneously.” 

 

Somehow, Harry understands. He’s grateful for the times in which Louis brightens his life, if only for a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading guys, please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
